


cheesier than mac n cheese

by cpt_stvngrntrgrs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-CACW, Pregnant Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers is a Puppy, lets assume iw and endgame never happened in this timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpt_stvngrntrgrs/pseuds/cpt_stvngrntrgrs
Summary: Natasha can't understand why he can't just get mad at her.--for anon: "Natasha getting hormonal because Steve is so attuned to her. No matter how moody throughout the day, Steve never complained. It just pisses the heck out of her. Fluff with lotsa humour."





	cheesier than mac n cheese

**Author's Note:**

> hi anon!!!! this was really fun - thank you for sending this to me!!! i apologize that it took so long~~~ enjoy!!

Steve Rogers has the patience of a saint.

Of course, Natasha knew that even before she married him - he’s always been the kind, ever-patient gentleman he’s always been since the day she met him on the helicarrier.

She wondered if he would eventually snap - just getting fully angry at everyone and everything for once in his life. She’s seen him angry numerous times - during the whole Accords situation, his frustration with Tony and Bucky, and so on - but he doesn’t ever  _ let go _ . He never does. He would be in a bad mood  _ and  _ still be nice. It never frustrated Natasha so much until now.

Natasha is on the third trimester of her pregnancy - which meant strict orders of bed rest (something she affectionately refers to as ‘house arrest’) from her doctor. She fought against it, of course - she wants to stay at the Compound and continue to work “even at a desk”. But all it took was one pleading look from Steve for her to be convinced to follow orders.

Bed rest for her, apparently, also applies to Steve. He asked to be taken off from all missions for the next 6 months so he can be with Natasha before and after the baby arrives. Well, unlike her, he’s  _ still _ working, just the more technical and paperwork side of things that he can do in his computer. And she’s pretty sure that if the world  _ absolutely needs to _ , he would be called into duty.

Natasha sighed dramatically after taking a sip of water. She’s sitting down on the couch opposite Steve, her feet spread out in front of her while watching  _ The Lion King _ . Steve looked at her, his fingers stopping from typing.

“Something wrong?” he asked, to which she shook her head. “Want a slice of cake?” he added and she turned to him.

“Actually, yes. How’d you know I want cake?”

Steve chuckled. “I just do.” Natasha made a move to stand up, but in an instant, Steve was on his feet and his hand was on her shoulder. “Stay here, I’ll take care of it.”

Natasha frowned at Steve’s retreating figure as he was walking to the kitchen. “I can do that myself, you know.”

This reminded her of the time when they first found out she was pregnant. After overcoming the shock that enveloped them, Steve switched right to worried-husband mode. He agreed to her insistence on not leaving her job, but he  _ hovered _ over her like a second shadow. Natasha did everything in her power to make him back off a little, but he never did. He stayed the ever-loyal, wide-eyed adult puppy at her side. There are times that it pisses her off, but he’s just  _ too _ sweet that she can’t even get annoyed for too long.

Steve reappeared moments later with a slice of chocolate cake and a pitcher of cold water. He set both on the table in front of them and moved it closer so Natasha could eat properly.

“I could’ve done that too,” Natasha remarked again, sitting upright to eat her cake.

Steve smiled cheekily. “I know.”

Something about his smile - that Natasha  _ loves _ , for the record - annoyed her at that moment. “Then why didn’t you let me do it?”

Steve merely shrugged. “Because you’re my wife and I love you and I like doing these things for you.”

“Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I can’t do all those things.” she shot at him. Now she just feels like starting a petty fight.

But this didn’t even waver Steve. If anything, he looked  _ amused _ . “I know that too.”

Natasha looked down at her cake and huffed. “I’m not sure if I still want to eat this cake.” she crossed her arm over her chest.

Steve nodded and moved the cake in front of him instead. “Well, don’t mind if I do.” He took a bite and glanced at Natasha, who still looks distraught. “Here,” he took a spoonful of cake and brought it up near her lips. “Say ahhh…”

Natasha pursed her lips, but ended up smiling and eating the cake that Steve is feeding him. His facial expression is so cute and eager that she can’t help but to humor him. He took turns between eating a piece of his own and feeding her one until the slice is gone.

“Do you want more?” he asked, glancing down at the empty plate. Natasha shook her head. “Okay, I’ll wash this up then,” Steve was about to stand up but Natasha grabbed his arm.

“No, don’t leave... Just, watch this movie with me here,” Steve happily obliged and they remained tangled in the couch. 

When the movie ended, Natasha shifted her head to bury her face in the crook of Steve’s neck. Steve, who was still looking towards the TV screen while absentmindedly running his thumb on Natasha’s swollen belly, looked down at her with his brows arched.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked softly.

“I’m sad,” she mumbled, not making a move. Steve chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss on the crown of her head. Natasha looked up and glared at him. “Don’t laugh at me, I’m upset because Simba had to grow up all alone and… and…” she couldn’t finish her train of thought so she hid her face in his neck again.

Suddenly, Steve understood what she was thinking about. He pressed a kiss on her head again and spread his hand all over her belly to cup it. “Nothing’s ever going to happen to James,” he murmured. “We’re here to protect him - his mom is the strongest woman I know and I don’t have evil brothers roaming around.” he joked, laughing to himself as he felt the baby kick against his palm.

Natasha let out a giggle - she loves feeling baby James kick inside of her. “I know that, I just…” she trailed off and shook her head. “It’s nothing. Forget about it.”

Steve smiled at her and leaned down to press a chaste kiss on her lips. “I have to finish a report for work,” he said sheepishly as he made a move to stand up. Natasha pouted and sat up so he can get off the couch.

“Do you need help?” she asked as he took picked his laptop up and opened it. Steve glanced at her and shook his head. “I’m bored, I can help with some of the files.” she offered.

Steve lowered the screen of his laptop to face her. “Babe, I know you want to work, but please. Just relax. Do you want to watch another movie?” he asked sweetly, grabbing one of her hands and pressing a kiss on her knuckles.

Natasha huff, taking her hand away from him. “Why do everyone think I’m some sort of fragile porcelain doll just because I’m pregnant?” Steve opened his mouth to say something but Natasha brought a hand up to let her continue talking. “I won’t break just because I read a couple pages of mission reports. I’ve dealt with worse than pregnancy.” The moment she said the last sentence, she realized it was harsh, but it was too late to retract back now. To her surprise, Steve is still looking at her with the most gentlest smile on his face.

“What?” she sneered, a bit too irritably for someone who’s been having a constant outburst.

“Nothing. I just love you so much.” he fully turned his laptop off and put it away, moving closer to her. He reached out and placed his palm on her cheek.

Almost out of instinct, Natasha leaned into his touch and sighed. “It’s not fair. I’m mad you.”

“It doesn’t matter, I still love you so much,” Steve said easily, placing his other hand on her other cheek to cradle her face. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Natasha closed her eyes tightly and pouted once again. Steve chuckled and kissed her puckered lips before letting go of her. “Why are you so niceeeee,” she whined. “I feel bad for lashing out at you.”

“Babe, you can lash out at me all you want, I’ll still love you no matter what.”

Despite being married for almost two years now, Steve’s words still has a way to make her melt. She felt herself blush and she weakly pounded on his chest, muttering “cheesy bastard” at him.


End file.
